Needing Some Love
by sportygirl11
Summary: Milton has been ignored by his friends because of stupid love. Right when he feels love is the worst someone shows up to possibly change his mind...A one-shot MiltonxJulie


**A/N Hey guys! This is just a short one-shot on Milton and Julie. A lot of authors have been doing stories on them so I decided to try one too. Sorry for the Kick fans but I'm starting to love this couple too. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Milton sat there watching Jack and Kim spar. Jack and Kim had been going out for a week now and were as happy as ever. Milton looked up and noticed Jack pick Kim up and spin her around. Milton sighed. He would never have a girlfriend and would never be able to be as strong as Jack.<p>

Disgusted with himself for even envying Jack and Kim, Milton walked off over to Falafel Phil's. He needed something to cool him off in the summer heat.

* * *

><p>Milton wasn't the only one "cooling down" though. He spotted Eddie over in the middle booth with jocks, cheerleaders, nerds. It seemed like everyone was talking to Eddie.<p>

Milton startled by his friend's sudden popularity decided to check it out for himself. Eddie was indeed surrounded by a group of people but what he didn't notice was all the empty falafel trays. Eddie threw the last one aside as someone yelled, "5 minutes to eat 40 falafel balls, it's a new record!"

Everyone cheered. Milton couldn't help but joining in, although he thought food competitions were stupid Eddie was still his friend. Milton decided to go congratulate his best friend when Stacy cut in front of him.

Stacy Wiseman threw her arms around Eddie, "Oh Eddie that was awesome! I have never seen someone eat so fast!"

Eddie and her continued flirting but Milton turned his head before they could finish. Now even Eddie was starting to become a "lady's man". Of course nobody likes the nerds though.

* * *

><p>Milton walked to the park. He loved the park it was his own little place to relax and just think about anything. Milton sat down on his favorite bench where he always came to enjoy the view of the lake.<p>

Jerry came into view. He had his boom box and was turning it on. A beat played out and Jerry nodded his head in approval. He then began to dance. A small group began to form around him.

Milton filled with pride for Jerry as Jerry began to do more complex moves. Milton was now clapping with the rest of the group to the music. As the song ended everyone went forward to hi-five Jerry.

Milton tried his best to reach Jerry but it was pointless. He was scrawny and just kept getting flung back onto his bottom. He sighed if only he were bigger like Eddie or stronger like Jack perhaps.

"Yo Milton!" Jerry called out coming to his friend's rescue.

Jerry made his way over to Milton picking him up as if he were a twig. Milton smiled; at least he wasn't invisible to Jerry.

"Thanks Jerry. Man I am so exhausted maybe we could catch a movie to-" Milton was cut off as a girl he later reconized as Grace.

"Jerry! Oh my gosh that was amazing! I mean I can dance but I have never seen someone dance as good as you!" She said with a flirty giggle.

"Well you know it takes sometime but if you're interested I could teach you a few moves?" Jerry said with a flirting smile to match Grace's.

"Of course!" She said with a smile.

Grace then pulled Jerry away from the group and rushed him out of Milton's sight. He sighed left alone...AGAIN!

"No thanks Jerry! I don't want to come along. You go have fun with Grace while I sit here alone with nobody to talk to." Milton said disappointed.

Where was Milton supposed to go now? He tried to go to the dojo but Jack and Kim were probably sucking each others faces by now. He would usually try and go back to Falafel Phil's but Eddie would probably blow him off like Jerry and leave with Stacy. If he stayed here the jocks would most likely find him soon.

"Might as well go back to the school's lab and try out the new chemistry experiment." Milton thought to himself.

* * *

><p>When Milton got back to the school the doors were open. Nobody would even enter the school sense it was summer vacation so the school had no need to lock it up. Milton continued walking to his Chemistry class and took out his supplies for the experiment.<p>

The first time the experiment blew up in Milton's face. He tried again and again. It seemed like whatever he would do it would just ignore his request.

"Just like my real life." Milton thought angrily.

Nobody understood a nerd. Eddie didn't like school so whenever Milton would bring up an "educational" topic he would zone out. Jerry just didn't understand education, or the English language for that matter. Kim got good grades but she was way to popular to always figure out a nerd's problem. Jack was the same way. Jack usually understood Milton and made time for him but that was before he was dating Kim. Now he was love struck and his days were Kim, Kim and more Kim.

"Stupid love." Milton thought.

All his friends had ditched him today for love. Jack and Kim were like one person now, where ever one went...the other followed. Eddie and Jerry both met new girls with their unusual talents.

But what talents did Milton have?

"GAHHH!" Milton screamed as his concossion blew up in his face yet again. He couldn't even be a nerd today. What nerd didn't know how to do a simple experiment?

There was a tiny giggle from the doorway. Milton looked up surprised that anyone even set foot in the building. But their she was, Julie. Milton's mouth dropped.

Julie had gone away for a year with her parents. Her parents were scientist and very good ones too. They took Julie to Alaska with them when they had been offered a chance to work with some of the best scientist in the world. Of course Julie's parents had accepted! Deep down though Milton wished Julie would have stayed...and here she was as beautiful as ever!

"Would you like some help?" She asked in a soft whisper as if afraid Milton would say no.

"Y-Yes" Milton stuttered. He sighed and tried again, "I don't know what I'm doing wrong!"

He watched in amazement as Julie's hands began to work. She completed the experiment in 5 minutes!

"Wow!" He whispered in amazement but he wasn't referring to the experiment. His eyes were on Julie.

Julie blushed as she caught on to what Milton was hinting on. "Milton my parents were deeply impressed with you're interest in Chemistry. They wanted me to invite you to dinner tonight so they could tell you about our trip to Alaska. What do you think?"

Milton didn't know what to say. Usually Fridays were when the Bobbi Wassabi dojo got together for movie night. He remembered the last few nights though. He had been waiting for hours when they finally called all saying they had dates. Why couldn't he enjoy his date tonight then too?

"I would love too." He said holding out his arm for Julie.

Julie smiled while linking her arms to his. They walked away together towards Julie's house but one thought kept popping into Milton's mind.

Maybe love wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this lit<strong>**tle one-shot****! I really like this couple and I might do more one-shots on them too. It was kind-of cliche I know but oh well. I think Milton and Julie need some more love on FF. Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**

**~Britney**


End file.
